


The Bug and the Nomad

by DamiandtheAngel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, I had to write, I thought this was so cool., Inspired by other work!, Marinette Is Smart, Marinette is a smol bean, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiandtheAngel/pseuds/DamiandtheAngel
Summary: Marinette probably shouldn't be talking to mysterious boys on a rooftop at 2:00 in the morning but.Eh, what is it going to hurt?He's kind of fun and she definitely doesn't have enough caffeine to think "Warning!!!"So yeah, now she's friends with a totally possibly a villain kid who talks to her at 2:00 in the morning.Honestly she's fine with that.Okay so I saw something that inspired this and I literally couldn't help myself!
Relationships: Marinette & Dark Nomad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Bug and the Nomad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Birds and Other Supernatural Phenomenon by Persephonescat

Marinette sighed as she laid down on the roof.

She knew most people would find this highly disconcerting but really she was beyond caring right now. If any of the Bats found her they'd probably freak because the stupid hotel was right across from Arkham and instead of acting like sane person and hiding inside she was on the roof.

They'd probably think she was a villain or something.

Marinette sighed, she was tired.

The only good thing about this trip was that the plane hadn't crashed.

It started with her and Adrien being forced to sit next to each other.

It had been incredibly tense between the two of them since the uh, Lia Brook incident. Basically Adrien realized his mistake about the 'High Road' when he found out that the last girl to be targeted by Lila had commit suicide.

It had chilled Marinette to the bone when she'd found that out.

However their reactions to the news were as different as the sun and moon.

Adrien had focused on lying low and keeping Lila's attention from turning to him. Marinette didn't blame him, self preservation was good but only to an extent.

Marinette however had taken to fiercely defending the other girls and attracting more of Lila's attention. Which was probably a mistake but, eh. 

So yeah, tense.

After half an hour of looking anywhere but at each other Lila started getting bored.

Which was bad.

She started throwing around stupid things.

Like how she 'helped take down Joker', 'Solved all of the Riddler's riddles' and Marinette just...

That girl drove her crazy.

The two had sighed in unison and then smiled at each other in utter exhaustion.

Lila's lies had progressively gotten smaller and more dangerous for those in class, but these lies.

Well there was nothing 'small' about them but they were still dangerous and it made them upset.

Marinette had decided to do something.

She may have called her out and Lila somehow got the flight attendant to come and scold her. 

Suffice to say Marinette was exhausted. 

She'd fallen asleep on the plane but when they'd got back she'd been to antsy to sleep. As she had trained herself to function on less than three hours of sleep.

So she'd grabbed a blanket and climbed to the roof.

And that was why she was here now. Laying down and staring up at the pollution filled sky wishing she could see the stars.

Then Marinette heard quiet footsteps behind her.

Over the years, she learned the difference between the sounds of someone walking casually and someone trying to muffle their steps, just like she usually knew what kind of shoes they wore, their gender, and approximate height too.

These were the steps of a man, probably a teenager in leather boots, trying to sneak up on her and failing miserably.

She let him come close and didn't bother to let him know she was aware of his presence.

"What is a young lady doing out here at 2:00 in the morning?" he asked in a charming voice, probably trying to trick her into thinking he was older than her. It might have worked if his voice hadn't cracked as he said morning. 

Marinette suppressed a smile. 

She knew she should send him away, or go back to her room before he tries something.

But he looks interesting. 

So she answered honestly "Wishing for stars." 

She could practically hear his confusion in the quiet air.

Then he sighed with resignation and a hint of curiosity before he sat down a foot away from her, out of stabbing distance.

Smart. 

"Seriously, it's like freezing out here and you're sitting on a roof eight stories up across from _Arkham._ " he turned a concerned gaze to her.

Marinette looked over at him and recognized him almost immediately. He was wearing a black hoodie and a ski mask, with jeans and dark boots. 

"Oh, you're Dark Nomad right? You can call me Mari" She my have known that he was relatively harmless but she knew better than to give anyone in Gotham, or anyone she didn't know for that matter, her real name.

That was just asking for trouble.

"That's me"

Soon they're talking about nothing and everything. About the stars, about how IQ could possibly be equal to EQ in certain people, nature over nurture and well anything that comes to mind. 

Marinette probably shouldn't be talking to mysterious boys on a rooftop at 2:00 in the morning but.

Eh, what is it going to hurt?

He's kind of fun and she definitely doesn't have enough caffeine to think "Warning!!!"

So yeah, now she's friends with a totally possibly a villain kid who talks to her at 2:00 in the morning. 

Honestly she's fine with that.


End file.
